Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix - Opening Day
Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix is a 2007 animated film of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and based onto the original hit TV anime series Sonic X (2003-2006), and is the first film in the ''Sonic X'' film series. It was directed by Dana McFarland as of written by Michael Haigney and Ted Lewis. In the movie, it wasn't reveal that the story has taken place after Sonic X, as Cosmo dies into the TV series, she reappears. The movie was released theatrically on May 30, 2007. Plot After 6,000 years, Raven Radix, the worlds' newest and most powerful villain ever, has been unleashed and plans to rule the world. With the help of Sonic the Hedgehog, he and his teammates must stop him or else that he'll destroy the world to the ground. The only thing that Raven can control it is by using the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Production Development After finishing a series finale of Sonic X, The production of for a film adaptation titled for Sonic X: The Movie is set on May 2006. On July 2006, the title changed to Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix. begins on September 2006 in Voicing Studio and filming of Japanese dubbed begins on December 11, 2007 which belongs with the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Director and score writer, Dana McFarland will return as the director of the first OVA film, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) to feature length Sonic X film, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (2007). A set while shooting places in the city. Raven Radix has returned undead after 2 years. David Wills reprises the role of him and also Espio, which he appears by the video games including Sonic Heroes. Animation The producers creates jobs that Rouge's breast was 3 inches wide and Amy's hammer was 2 inches tall, which has not drawn for the film. The writer was to be announced by Joe Edkin that he tries to become the writer. Edkin would be glad that he would make an animated movie. McFarland makes for a United States dubbed for voice actors in English. Joe Edkin begins as film's producer comic of the film. Cinematography portrayed Norman J. Grossfield as he does a production from Sonic X's production. Filming animation begins no September 10, 2006 with the Sitch of Raven Radix heads into space, which finding someone to rule the world. The crew has drawn a new character, Raven Radix, much powerful creature that was covered in darkness. The next animation starts drawing Sonic has returned. Next adding with other friends: Tails and Knuckles and others. Filming warped by September 10, 2006, as completing animation for 2 hours. Dana McFarland returns his job to be as the director of the film from 20th Century Fox after the first film. Voicing of the film was filmed in the Studio of animation stud when by year gave gross $100 million budgets, which animation location was shoot in North Pole including Station Square. Marketing :Main article: Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (soundtrack) A soundtrack was released on May 29, 2007. The first teaser trailer was first released in December 1, 2006. In November 2006, The first animation was showing from pictures from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and Sonic Heroes retype a film poster with Sonic within his main friends, behind was Raven Radix preparing for himself to destroy the world as for Sonic was the leader. The film has been based on tv series, Sonic X that was not yet available in 2007. Lewis has been announced the voiced actors, Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock, Rebecca Honig, Bella Hudson, Alexandra Williams and Marc Thompson on November 2006. The music themes has been created from Sonic history games would used for an Sonic X: The Movie video game following from Sonic Rivals 2 released in autumn 2007. Even for the main items from movie appears to be collecting all 11 main action figures characters from store, Burger King. Reaction Critical reception News announced between on May 2007 to June 2007 positive rated for 75% when rated on Rotten Tomatoes between 100 reviewers. The viewer bad show of grade B-. The film related over 121 reviewers to Joe Edkin. Onto with The Times recalls over that thought that Animated film was rated PG-13 to be a Drama or PG for Action Comedy over 200 reviewers. The Times's Edkin's comic also does with of English Dubbed and film dubbed over Japanese to A- with over 300 or 400 reviewers. Sonic the Hedgehog was stranded onto The New York Times with Amy Rose chasing Sonic screaming "SONIC, PLEASE MARRIED ME!" while Sonic screams "GO AWAY!" with over 150 to 200 reviewers, copyright new from a Comic Book. Both Curse of Raven Radix and The Shadow are popular Japanese movies. Alex Kidd, agrees of voting the rights of this video game's film pre-production, filming on The Shadow Snow celebrating for it's new film's video game. Rolling Stone, the film was made a media Sprite of Sonic the Hedgehog of this "Sonic X: The Shadow Snow", makes it's fake trailer and thinking "they announced it would be rated PG-13, cause of a drama, romance, thrill, horror and mystery for set of mild language and nudity" including posing a fake trailer sprite on MySpace and YouTube. Variety thought it would express of Sonic X: The Shadow Snow like to be a television movie in English-dub and broadcasts on May 29, 2009 of the USA and feature film for Japan releases on July 26, 2008, by the time as a feature length film, releases on August 29, 2008 in the United States. As for the sequel and preceding film, Sonic the Hedgehog: Curse of Raven Radix is the series of this OVA 1990s film, and third film, Sonic X: The Shadow Snow, is that saying like it also to be a television movie, releases in Japan as a feature film on July 17, 2009 likely Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince delayed release. As for announced, asking as it slanted for the second feature film, to releases on August 29, 2008. Two of the collection series are find by the different animated Japanese films. Box office On its' opening day Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix grossed $18 million at number one of the American box office. References #^ Released on Sonic X: The Movie Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Masato Nakamura interview (flash). Sonic Central. Retrieved on 2006-02-07. (1994) Sega Video Game Illustrations. Nippon Shuppan Hanbai (Deutschland) GmbH of Sonic X: The Movie or Curse of Raven Radix. ISBN 3-910052-50-9. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ To be called Tails or Miles? Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ Released of Japanese Dub after English Voice Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Video game release Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ a b c Sonic Team. Sonic's official character profile. Sega of Japan. Retrieved on 2006-04-12. #^ His age is given as 15 in Sega Japan's 1 Sonic profile and other recent sources such as the English language instruction manual for Sonic Heroes. Older products such as Sonic Jam and certain issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic previously stated that he is 16 years old. Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Kent, Steven. "Chapter 23", The Ultimate History of Video Games: The Story Behind the Craze that Touched our Lives and Changed the World. Roseville, California: Prima Publishing, 428. ISBN 0-7615-3643-4. “the "t" in Sonic the Hedgehog is capitalized. Sega marketing wizard Al Nilsen had the "the" registered as Sonic's middle name.” #^ a b c Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ On a One Disk or a Two Disk Special Edition DVD EVER!! #^ a b c d e f "Sonic Channel". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 7” #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Jet. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 8” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Wave. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ a b c Sega (2006). Characters, Sonic Riders Manual. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. “pp 9” #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Mary Garnet Story (translated from the Japanese original). Retrieved on 2006-03-14. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Note that Sonic is not the central character in certain games, such as Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles Chaotix, Tails Adventures and Tails' Skypatrol, where Shadow the Hedgehog, the Chaotix and Miles "Tails" Prower were the central characters, respectively. #^ Interview with Mike Pollock on Wha-chow, an online radio show at Fireball20xl.com #^ Burton, Richard (1993), "It's Sonic the Hedgehog on TV!", Sonic the Poster Mag #(no. 1),